Vacation to Midgard
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Loki and Thor go on vacation with their loved ones. Loki/Sigyn, Sif/Thor


**Prompt: Vacation**

**Characters: Loki/Sigyn and Thor/Sif**

**I do not own anything. If I did, Loki would be the main character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Midgard. Summer. 1912.<strong>

Loki looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't particularly like Midgardan clothing. He preferred his Asgardian dressing and armor, but while they were on vacation they had to blend in with the other mortals or risk the attention brought to themselves. After all, they were on holiday. He adjusted his tie and smoothed his jacket sleeve. He flipped his bowler hat and placed it on his head. He checked his pocket watch and waited for his lovely wife to follow downstairs.

She came down moments later dressed in what he considered odd clothing, but he found her very attractive. Her normally long untamed hair that was either braided or ran free down her back was curled and pinned to her head rather tightly. She wore a short-sleeved long dress. It was predominately red, but with black veil to cover the top velvet. She smiled. "You look dashing, sir." She said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, flower. Always have and you always will be. No other man could appreciate and see what a rare treasure you really are." He said wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her bum. She slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Mind your manners. We're not in Asgard anymore. These mortals do not take kindly to such open affection." She said pulling black gloves over her arms and up to her elbows. She put on a large black hat with feathers sticking out of it. Loki placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him again. He whispered in her ear and she chuckled. "No, no, no. We're on a tight schedule."

Loki pouted and kissed her neck. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Sigyn giggled like a schoolgirl and shook her head. "I mean it, stop." She said, faking a stern tone. She adjusted her gloves and hat before looking at herself in the mirror. The butler, Charles who had been watching the entire ordeal, brought her an outer jacket and parasol.

"My Lady," He said as he bowed with the parasol held out to her.

"Thank you." She said politely. Being on vacation meant they were to be disguised. According to the mortals, Loki was the Duke of Glucksburg and she was his wife. Thor was the Duke of Nercia. Loki wondered if the servants who worked in the cottage they were renting had bothered to check if the papers were correct, but with a bit of magic, their doubts were forgotten.

"These mortals have a strange fashion sense, but I do like this dress. I'll add this to the others. I wonder how Sif likes her dress."

"Who cares?" Loki said rolling his eyes. He called up the stairs. "Thor! Sif! It is time to leave!" Loki paced and stared at his watch. Sigyn sighed and touched his shoulder.

"Staring at it des not make time go any slower or make them move any faster."

"I told them to be ready by now." Loki grumbled, placing the watch into his pocket and folding his arms.

Thor walked down the stairs with haste adjusting the cufflinks on his sleeve and smoothing his jacket. He looked at them then back at his sleeve and shrugged his shoulders. "She hates her dress." Charles walked over from his place at the door to help Thor with his sleeve and placed his coat on his broad shoulders.

"Well, she should've taken more of a interest when the servants were making her a proper dress." Loki said.

"I look like a spinster." He heard Sif yell.

"You look beautiful." Thor called back.

"You are as much of a liar as your brother."

"For the love of Asgard, can we hurry?" Loki said, checking his watch. Charles gave them a strange look, but said nothing. Loki continued. "The derby begins soon and Sigyn insisted to arrive by carriage."

"It'll give the vacation a more authentic feel." Sigyn defended herself. "You wouldn't go to Alfheimr and drink mead. You would drink their wine." Once again Charles gave them a strange look, but kept his thoughts where they belonged.

They heard the door open and footsteps striding quickly down the hall and to the top of the steps. Sif wore a black dress with a high white collar and her hair was carelessly pinned to the top of her head.

"I want another dress." She said, sternly.

"Erm, it's too late." Thor replied hesitantly. She still had hear beauty to her, but she was right about looking like a spinster. "We shall get you another one late in the evening."

Sigyn and Loki did their best not to laugh, but their polite gestures did nothing. Sif shot them a death glare, but it only made them laugh harder. Even Charles looked like he was trying to suppress a smile. Sigyn snorted and Loki laughed harder.

"You look like you're in mourning." Sigyn snorted again.

"Leave me alone!" Sif snapped and stormed down the stairs, Thor ran after her with her black shawl in hand. She took it from him with a snatch. Loki pulled his walking stick from its place resting on the wall. He offered his arm to her and the two walked to the carriage.

* * *

><p>"The derby was interesting." Sigyn said as she stirred her glass of wine in hand. "Loki and I won an awful amount of amount of money. I don't know what we'll do with it. I suppose we'll give to Charles. What do we need mortal money for?"<p>

Sif was still cranky about her dress and crossed her arms and glared to the other side of the room. No matter how many times Thor managed to try and get her to laugh, it did absolutely nothing. After his fifth glass of wine, he had given up. They were having dinner at an expensive restaurant with other wealthy and titled patrons.

"This meal is delicious." Thor said as he devoured his food quickly. Loki could see the attention their table was getting and leaned forward and whispered. "We are not on Asgard, brother. I suggest you eat as if mother has taught you anything."

Thor frowned and took smile bites from his turkey. Sigyn cleared her throat and changed the conversation. "Well, I heard of this ship called the Titanic that has sunk recently. What a shame, don't you think?"

"Where did you hear that?" Thor asked with a mouthful of food. Loki shot him another look, but Thor barely took notice.

"One of the gentlemen at the derby had been talking about it. Apparently over a thousand people were still on board when the ship sunk into those icy waters."

"That's horrible." Thor said.

"Hm," Loki said dismissively. "Worse things have happen."

"The ship was supposed to have unsinkable." Sigyn added.

"Evidently it isn't." Sif said and chugged another gulp of wine down her throat.

"Technically, every single ship is unsinkable until it actually sinks." Loki said into his cup.

"All those poor people." Sigyn sighed, shaking her head.

Loki dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Worse has and will happen. Perhaps these mortals shouldn't have put all their eggs into one basket. Maybe they'll learn their lesson."

"They never do." Sigyn replied, shaking her head.

Sif sighed and stood up. "I think I shall retire to bed. I am getting a headache. Come, Thor." The other brother sighed. "We shall take another carriage. We will see you back at the cottage?"

Loki nodded and Sigyn waved them goodbye. When they were gone, Loki turned to Sigyn and whispered in her ear. She smiled and her cheeks turned bright red and she turned to whisper in his ear.

"I see." Loki said, taking another last sip of wine. "Let's come along then."

* * *

><p>Sif put her head on Thor's bare chest. She had a smile on her face. Their special time together usually put her in a better mood no matter how angry she was. She smiled up at him.<p>

"Thank you for that." She said, kissing his shoulder. Thor smiled to himself. He was proud of his ability to satisfy her and her happiness was what kept him going. He turned the lamp off and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome, my love. Goodnight."

They had begun to fall asleep when they heard the headboard bang against the wall next to them. Sif chuckled. "It appears Loki and Sigyn are having some fun themselves."

"Sssh," Thor said. "We wouldn't want them to think we're listening."

"You're right, goodnight." She said again, drifting off to sleep.

The headboard sound was soft gently tapped the wall for several minutes before it stopped. Sif and Thor were nearly asleep when Sigyn moaning and making breathy noises that were heard easily through the wall replaced the tapping.

"Oh…" They heard her say. "OH….OH….AH….AH….AH…YES…YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! OH! YES! YES!"

Thor opened his eyes and prayed it would be over soon. He stared at the ticking clock on the wall. It was 11:45. Sif folded her arms and whispered. "We might as well just wait for them to finish.

* * *

><p>12:00 midnight.<p>

It was Loki's turn. He was a lot quieter than Sigyn, but he could hear his heavy breathing, mumbling under his breath and calling her name over and over. Sif's jaw was so tight her face had become distorted.

"Maybe we should knock on the door to tell them to pipe down?" Sif whispered. Thor shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden to them. It would make it seem like we were listening the entire time. I'm sure they will be done soon."

* * *

><p>12: 15 am<p>

"AH! OH! GODS! OH! YES! YES! YES!" Sigyn had returned to screaming again. The bed sounded as if they were jumping on the bed and the headboard slapped and vibrated their wall and bed. Sif's face was red with anger and Thor had his covers up to his chin in discomfort.

"Maybe we should knock softly." Thor whispered.

"Do you think they'll hear us over that noise?"

Thor stood up and wrapped a robe round his waist and knocked on the door connecting their two rooms softly. The sounds stopped and it was quiet for a few moments when he heard Sigyn say. "Yes, use that." Thor's eyes widened and he returned back to his bed.

"I think they'll be done in a few more minutes."

* * *

><p>12: 45 am<p>

The sound of skin clapping together and Sigyn making unnatural noises filled their space. Sif had her ears covered with a pillow and Thor thought he would vomit. He didn't want to imagine his younger brother doing anything that related to him having sex. He accepted the fact that he would make love to his wife, but he'd rather not hear the strange details. It was like watching war, but only worse. Sif was angrier than Thor had ever seen her and he was afraid to say anything to her.

"It should be only a bit more."

* * *

><p>1:15 am<p>

The rocking had finally stopped. He could hear their soft breathing and Sigyn congratulating him on a job well done. The horror was over. Sif shoved her pillow from around her ears and punched it back on the bed.

"Now maybe we can get some sleep." Thor wrapped an arm around her and tried to block the horrible ordeal from his mind.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing behind her ear.

"Whatever." She snapped.

* * *

><p>9:05 am<p>

The soft rocking of the bed began again. At first Thor didn't notice it. He assumed the Midgardian birds were pecking outside. But when he opened his eyes he heard Sigyn's moaning and the clapping of skin against each other began again. Sif let out a yell and brought her pillow back over her head again.

"I am taking a nice long bath! Do not disrupt me until they have stopped." She said, throwing her pillow at him!

* * *

><p>The couples ventured outside for a fox hunt. Which for all parties found to be particularly enjoyable. But no amount of fun could keep Sif from wanting to speak her mind to Sigyn. After the hunt they all went to breakfast and afterward the men sat in the other room to smoke cigars (Loki had heard it was proper to keep the women away and they didn't want to attract any more attention from Charles). Sif and Sigyn were eating fruit and ice cream together in the tearoom.<p>

Sigyn had been rambling on about her sister's Snorta's wedding plans for some time and although she was happy for Snorta, Sif wasn't one not to speak her mind and keep her thoughts silent.

"She wants to have a beautiful long white veil, but mother thinks that will be her downfall literally and metaphorically considering how clumsy she is. But I think it would be quite nice. What do you think?"

Sif's mind trailed off some time ago. She was going over and over in her mind what to say and what would be the easiest way to break her concern. Sif looked up to see Sigyn waiting for her answer.

"Uh, yes." Sif ignored Sigyn's furrowed brow. "Sigyn, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Sigyn said, eating a slice of apple.

"Erm, last night Thor and I couldn't sleep because-" She hesitated and stared down at her hands. "Well, I don't mean to embarrass you, but we heard you and Loki last night and this morning."

Sigyn placed a hand to her mouth. "I am sorry. I didn't realize we were that loud."

Sif was skeptical, but she nodded. "It's fine, I mean, what's done is done, but next time do you think you could keep the volume down?"

"Certainly. I am so sorry." Sigyn said with a nod.

Sif curiosity had peaked and since the boys had left she leaned close to Sigyn and said. "So, now that we're on the subject, how does he do it?"

Sigyn blinked. "Do what?"

"You know, what makes you do _that_."

"Do what though?"

"Scream, woman!"

"Oh." Sigyn's cheeks turned pink. "Well, when he has too much wine, he can get a little wild. He knows what a tongue is used for. Has that ever happened to you?"

Sif shook her head. "No I'm sure it takes awhile though to know each other's bodies right?" Sigyn shook her head and took a bite of her ice cream. "No. Not for me. It happened the first time when I was with him."

It was Sif's turn to be confused. She shook her head. "You mean, even when you were a virgin?"

Sigyn nodded. "He's just naturally good at it, I guess. He has a wild imagination. Last night was spectacular."

"Evidently so. You were loud enough. But it's your vacation, you get to do it as much as you want." Sif put several grapes in her mouth.

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders. "It was definitely the most creative tine we had in a while, but normally we are together six or eight times a day."

Sif nearly choked on her grapes. She coughed and beat on her chest until the particles passed down. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Sigyn asked. "Doesn't everyone do it six or eight times a day?"

"NO!"

"Oh. That's unfortunate." Sigyn replied, sticking her spoon into her ice cream. She picked over her other fruit and reached for a banana. "I'm sure the intimacy between you and Thor shall improve when you're married."

"I heard it gets worse." Sif sighed, rolling her eyes. "I have no desire to be married."

"Well, if you love him, you'll marry him." She said, peeling the banana. "Loki and I have an enjoyable life and we've been married for years. Believe me the end will justify the means." She pushed the banana far down her throat until it reached the end with no sign of gagging. Sif's mouth dropped. No wonder Loki isn't letting her go.

* * *

><p>"Six or eight times a day?" Thor exclaimed and nearly dropped his cigar. Loki exhaled smoke and shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Why not, brother?"

"It seems a little excessive."

"I'm married." Loki said, placing the cigar to the side of his mouth and looking at his pocket watch. "I do what I want."

"Maybe you should take a break?" Thor said. His proposition was purely selfish. He didn't want to look bad in front of his lover, Sif. He had been good at nearly everything that Loki wasn't. He would gladly have Loki be faster in a foot race if it meant that he didn't have to hear his sister-in-law screaming because of his skills.

Loki scoffed at the idea. "Out of the question." He said, reclining back in his seat and blowing smoke rings.

"And why not?"

"Because she's my wife and I enjoy being with her. Besides she has a say in this also."

"No, means no, Loki." Thor stated. "She has to respect that!"

"Well, when I'm not in the mood, I'll tell her no, but I don't see that happening anytime soon and especially not when we're on holiday."

"I'll tell you another reason why you should say no. You're making me look like an impotent fool in front of Sif."

Loki laughed. "You're only giving me a reason to do it more, brother."

"I rarely ask for favors-"

"-Especially one of this magnitude-"

"-But I would be grateful for this. Just for one night." Thor clasped his hands together and pouted his bottom lip. It may have worked with Frigga, their mother, but it was more of an annoyance to Loki. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll think about it, but for tonight only. The rest of the holiday, you're on your own." Before he could barely get out of the sentence Thor's strong arms nearly broke his back. "Oh gods." He exhaled as he tried to breathe.

* * *

><p>"So, the problem is solved?" Sif asked, as she tried to untangle the knots Thor had put in her hair before they proceeded to bed. Thor was still lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and wore his usual proud smirk upon his face.<p>

"It would seem so."

"They're such an odd couple." Sif said rolling her eyes. She paled at the thought of that banana sliding down Sigyn's throat with no trouble. She tried to erase the thought from her mind. "So, where are they?"

"They went to the theater, then a wine tasting and now they're probably on their way to lie in bed and sleep." Thor said hopefully. He heard their side of the door open. Sigyn was cackling and Loki had mumbled something to her. It was quiet after several minutes and Thor smiled to Sif.

"See? What did I tell you? All is well." He kissed her on the cheek and they both settled into bed. Thor was nearly asleep when he heard the bed rocking again slowly and then faster.

Sif turned to Thor and said through gritted teeth. "The next holiday, they're staying in Asgard!" She punched her pillow and faced her back to him. She mimicked Thor's voice. "Let them go on our holiday, they won't be any trouble, my arse!"


End file.
